


without him, i feel his arms around me

by bigbraveboop



Series: would you be so kind as to fall in love with me? [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbraveboop/pseuds/bigbraveboop
Summary: “You hear him as you're sitting on the couch, singing along to the radio. His voice disappears when the song turns off.Every time you turn around, there's… something of his that makes you see him, or hear him, or feel him, and you feel so tired of it.”⤷ marvin still sees him.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: would you be so kind as to fall in love with me? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	without him, i feel his arms around me

**Author's Note:**

> ha  
> ow  
> this is just sad, man idk what to tell u  
> enjoy !! its sad  
> title from les mis
> 
> \- elisa <3

You can still remember the feeling of him holding you, a phantom weight of the love of your life against your back. He feels so warm as you lean back into him, and as you do, he disappears and you're left falling alone.

You still see him, sometimes. You'll blink open your eyes after sleeping on the couch for the third night in a row, unable to face your once-shared bedroom, and when you look up, there he is. He leans over you with a soft gaze, and you reach up to cup his face. As you do, he disappears, and you're left alone.

You cry, and you feel him wrap his arm around your shoulder. He pulls you closer to him, and as you move, you have to catch yourself from falling face-first against the floor with your hand because he's gone.

You hear him as you're sitting on the couch, singing along to the radio. His voice disappears when the song turns off. 

Every time you turn around, there's… something of his that makes you see him, or hear him, or feel him, and you feel so tired of it. 

You eventually start showing the same things Whizzer did, you start showing… symptoms of the disease (GRID is apparently what they're calling it). As you do, he stops showing up so much. You can't decide if it hurts more or less that he does.

It's obvious to you when you start dying. You number six, soon to be five, in your hospital room, and life is simultaneously the hardest it's ever been and the easiest. People exist around you, and you can tell they're crying, and you want to reach out and hold every single one of them and apologise deep from the bottom of your heart, but you're stopped. You see him. 

He's stood behind everyone else, but he captures your attention all the same, just as he did all those years ago. He's gorgeous, and his eyes have life. He's truly present this time, you can't tell how you know, but you do. 

He managed to quickly move to your bedside, and holds your face in his hand, and he's solid. Warm. 

“Whizzer?” you whisper shakily, disbelieving, and you let out a wet laugh when he nods. You can't hear anything else, can't see anything else but him. You've finally got him again.

Everything is perfect until a sharp sound cuts through the perfection. It's a flat sound, and it rings out around the entire room, and you hear sobbing and Jason grabs onto you and holds you tightly. But you can't feel him. You frown, and look up at Whizzer. Why does he look sad? 

Whizzer looks at you and shakes his head, and then lets his hand fall from your face. Instead, he takes yours, lifting you from the bed. You're surprised that you can stand, and you're surprised that you can't see your own bones when you move your arm to your line of sight. 

You don't know where Whizzer's led you, but it doesn't matter. It all fades away when his soft fingers gently lift your chin to meet his eyes. His brilliant, sparkling, gorgeous, beautiful, perfect eyes. They speak every word he hasn't; joy, sadness, and they absolutely overflow with love. Love for me, you realise.

You lean forward into him and feel him in your arms, and it's the best thing you've felt in months. Your eyes flick down to his lips and you lean up and capture them with your own. He kisses you for the first time in months and it feels the same as when he did it the first time, and the fifth, and the twentieth, and the last. They're so soft, kind, gentle with you, and they pour every feeling into your embrace. He holds you and you kiss and it's the greatest thing you've felt in months.


End file.
